Mum moves in with me and we admit our feelings for each other
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Mum awoke to find her self lying in the bed in my house she looked over and saw me sound asleep she stroked my hair making me come awake I said " What happened mum what got you in such a state like that?." follow our relationship through it's beginning my oc x Mary
1. Chapter 1

Mum moves in with me and feelings admitted for each other

chap 1 - Finding my own place and job at 17

MY prov

My name is Skyland so this is my story about how I found a place and job on my own at 17 and it was with Paradigm and 2 years later mum moves in with me as we have feelings for each other since the day I was born dad had divorced my mother as she hadn't given him any more children for quite a few years so during his business trips he had meet someone else but what he didn't know was that he and mum made love for the last time and she was pregnant so she came to live with me and I found that out when she told me everything but to me my mother is a goddess for another world and I adopted the baby as my own but enough of this for now let's get on with the story if you all don't mind.

My cried as a baby entered the world and I was carried by my father who was proud as punch he showed me to my mother that's when my eyes opened and mum went brick red in the face to me returning the gesture my soul bonded with her's from day one.

Dad was totally unaware of this so he said " So what shall we call him my love?."

Mum thought about it and said " I will call him Skyland my love."

Dad thought it was a great name to him nodding so he left mum and me in piece to phone my big brothers but in reality he was phoning his new girlfriend in Tokyo so mum said to me " Hello my handsome little Skyland it is a pleasure to meet you at last.

when I was 3 years old

"Bye dad I shouted when I saw dad driving off on his usual business trip so I went inside to see mum sitting on the couch watching TV so she smiled at me making me go hard at once but I pretended not to show it she smiled and said " Dad off on his trip?."

I nodded and sat on the couch with her I said "I hope dad is alright on his trip."

She said " Don't worry Skyland your father knows how to defend himself if the needs arises."

I nodded in response to my mother and soon my big brothers joined us for lunch so I headed out to play that's when a death note fell out of the sky in front of me and I knew that I would use this notebook to keep the person that I loved with all my heart safe from anyone to tried to hurt her.

Soon I headed back inside where I decided to have a shower before dinner so I went and had a shower totally unaware that mum had followed me and saw my body in the shower as I had been using my dad's training room as I was using the training weights and stuff like that.

14 Years later

I am now 17 years old and now had finished school and was looking for a place of my own as I had got a job and it was working as Paradigm assistant when passing through Rose city a beautiful house caught my attention so I parked on the drive way and the owner showed me around it was a two bedroom house complete with garden out the back with a swimming pool, jacuzzi and also a training room so it was perfect so I bought it and thanked the owner very much and headed home where dad said " Where have you been?."

I said " Buying a house in Rose city dad so I am moving out so I am going to pack my stuff see you later".

Dad was shaken by what I had said mum was smiling so she headed off to my room and found me packing my stuff she asked " What's the house like Skyland?."

I smiled at mum and said " Ah the house is in Rose city it a 2 bedroom house with swimming pool huge garden and it also has a jacuzzi and also a training room in which to workout in."

Mum was stunned so a few weeks later I moved into my new house with the help of my new neighbours with a little help from my family I had taken 2 dairies with me 1 with everything mum liked and disliked her favourite foods and hobbies and also my death note I had made friends with Ryuk who said " Are you going to your mum how you feel or not?."

I whispered as not to be seen talking to myself "I will tell her when the time is right my friend OK?."

So I waved goodbye to everyone not before giving my family a hug dad shocked by saying " I am proud of you son for taking your first steps to living on your own I hope that the girl that you will be dating will be the luckiest girl ever see you later son".

I was shaken but I smiled and mum hugged me close and said " if you need anything call us OK?."

I nodded and waved goodbye unaware that I would claim mum two years later and also becoming a father as well


	2. Chapter 2

Mum moves in with me and we admit our feelings for each other

Chap 2 Feelings admitted 2 Years later leading to one hot romantic day

Mum Pov

I was shaking with rage and upset my husband stood there looking totally uncaring I said in a terrified whisper " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO LONGER ANY NEED FOR ME AND WHAT TO DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE REPLACED ME IN THE WIFE FRONT ALSO I AM ABLE TO GIVE YOU MORE CHILDREN".

He laughed cruelly at this and sneered at me saying " NO YOU ARE BEYOND YOUR CHILD BEARING YEARS AND HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GIVE ME ANYORE CHILREN AT THIS POINT SO I HAVE FOUND SOMEONE YOUNGER AND IS WILLING TO GIVE ME WHAT I WANT SO GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER RETURN YOUR STUFF IS NOW MY NEW WIFE'S SINCE I ONLY MARRIED YOU BEACUSE YOU WERE YOUNG AND ALBE TO HAVE CHILDREN HA HA HA".

I stood there tears streaming down my face so I dumped the pregnancy test in the bin without him noticing and I was feeling dizzy and also wanting to faint so I thought of my son and love for him awoke and I realised the person I loved wasn't Robert it was Skyland and always had been I had been a fool not to notice it so the rain was pouring down as I got into a taxi which took me to Skyland's house so I walked up to the front door and knocked to him opening the door but I fainted into his arms to his panicked look.

So several hours later I awoke to find myself in the most beautiful bed I had ever seen then I saw sleeping beside my bed was my hunny Skyland I stroked his hair making him come awake in an instant he said "What happened to you mum what got you in that state?."

I said " Your father left me for a younger version of me one that can give him loads of kids as the only reason he married me was I was young and in childbearing years but since I was not able to give him any more children I am now useless In his eyes but I am pregnant with his child as I am 2weeks pregnant but I never got the chance to tell, him but I am in love with you I always have and I was blind not to see it I am sorry Skyland".

Skyland's Pov

I was shaking with rage I hugged my angel close then said " I have been in love with you from the moment I was born I was hurt when I heard dad doing you all those times at night violating you and that goddess body he had no right to do that to you when I fall asleep I dream of you lying on me sound asleep naked and me being the happiest horsemen in the world".

I kissed her on the lips and moaned in pleasure at it her lips were like spring waters i purred to her then took off my clothes and her eyes went wide i allowed her to inspect me she whispered " Are you one of the four horsemen and you are in love with me?."

I kissed her on the lips and said " I have always been in love with you spring angel of mine from the first moment i opened my eyes and that will never change i am War one of the four horsemen i become this person to protect law and order in the three kindgoms the one we are in at the moment is called the kingdom of man and the council know of you as i have told the council all about you and would like to meet you my love my reason for living".

she kissed me on the lips the she remove her clothes and lay on the bed waiting for me her love the only one for her from the very start so i climbed onto the bed and we made love with the sheets whispering with each movement our bodies made soon i had her pinned to the bed then i released inside her and she cried out in pure bliss then i collasped beside her panting hard i had claimed both my love and her baby for my own i felt her move onto me lying her naked body on mine i purred in pleasure about this soon we were fast asleep in my mind i was chatting to my friends the council said " IS your lady lover with you right now Skyland?."

I nodded the other horsemen said " We will drop by tomorrow to visit alright.?"

So wht will happen when the guys meet Mary come and find out


	3. Chapter 3

mum moves in with me and feelings admitted for each other

chap 3 meeting my friends and nine months later little Freedom is born

When Skyland awoke he thought the day before was a dream he sat up but hearing a groan which made his heart go full beat he looked over to see his girl his beloved Mary waking up she stared at him then reality hit them both to them hugging each other then Skyland lowered her back into the bed and they made love such sweet love he caressed her stomach lovingly to her humming happily at this he whispered " HI little one this is your dad speaking I can't wait to meet you in nine months time until then sleep well and I am declaring war on anyone who dare to try to hurt you or your angel mother who I will marry without hesitation".

Mary gasped at this and said " You are proposing to me hunny horseman?."

Skyland nodded to Mary hugging him happy that she had found true love at last so she asked " Where is your horse and what is it's name may I ask?."

He said " His's name is Ruin I told him all about you and the council after we meet my fellow horsemen would like to meet you too".

So they got changed and Skyland made a super breakfast and they happily eat it with gusto so later on that morning Skyland's fellow horsemen came knocking so he opened the door and said " Hey guy's come on in Hey sexy love of mine my friends are here come and say hello".

Skyland's fellow horseman prov

Our eyes went wide when the woman of Skyland's dreams came out of the bedroom to Fury's squeal of happiness as she had a girlfriend to whom she could talk to now so Famine went over and said " Hello there My name is Famine nice to meet you Mary how do you know Skyland may I ask if it is OK with yourself Skyland or may I say War?."

Mary said " I am Skyland's mother but I never knew that I was in love with Skyland when he was growing up as I was married to his father Robert Bolton at the time and what we all didn't know was that he was seeing someone else when he goes on his business trips and he never showed Skyland any sort of love as he saw Skyland as a threat so I became pregnant with Robert's child yesterday but I never got the chance to tell him as he had divorced me without my knowledge and found someone else who can give him loads of children but since I wasn't able to give any more children until this point he had no more use for me and he said " The only reason I married you was to have children with you love is not in the cards". if that helps at all so I fled to here and here I am with the guy of my dreams and I am going to raise this child of mine with him if you guy's want you can be it's big brother's and sister if that is alright with you lot?."

Seeing the angry and sick looks on his friends faces to Mary's story so they looked over and saw Skyland nodding to their horror so Fury came over and the two of them made friends to the others and Skyland chuckling at the sight so Skyland and Mary teleported to see the council which shocked her to the entity who said " Ah you must be Mary it is nice to meet you young one I have heard the story I am sorry to hear this my dear I hope you will be happy with Skyland I do have a request for you my dear".

Mary said " What is your request sir?."

The council said " I am wondering would you help heal Skyland's heart I have done the very best I can to be a father to him it took a while before Skyland trusted me and his friends so I am offering you Horseman powers into the bargain so do you accept this request my dear?.

Mary nodded to Skyland's shocked look the council said " I am serious Skyland you are my son even though you are not my flesh and blood to me you are my son and you are in love with this angel person who can heal your heart so there is argument in this understand Skyland?."

Mary nodded as Skyland had closed his mouth at this as he knew the council was right and Mary was transformed into a member of the horsemen and she was called Warrior and she named her horse Quick Speed so everyone headed home waiting to see what the gender of the baby will be and when the little one will be born.

 **Nine months later**

It was a warm inside the house on December 12th when Mary's water's broke to her howling the house down so Skyland pelted to the hospital with Mary in his arms breathing heavily so at the hospital he held his wife's hand as 5 months earlier he and Mary got married and Fury was Mary's maid of honour and Famine and Death were Skyland's Best men so they got married to cheers.

So here at the hospital Mary was giving birth to Skyland in his wisdom to stay outside and give her peace somehow the crew knew where they were so barley 3 seconds later we see Fury, Death and Famine come running in and asking " How is Warrior?."

Just then a loud scream of pain rent the still air from the delivery room making them all jump out of their skins no doubt it was Mary's scream at first then the scream was followed by a lower scream a baby scream which made them all relax so a nurse came out and said with a smile to Skyland " Would you like to come and meet your baby girl sir?."

Skyland/ War Prov

I stood there in shock a baby girl I had a daughter I was in tears so I went inside the room and saw lying in bed was my wife Warrior/ Mary and in her arms was my baby girl Warrior smiled at me and said " Isn't she beautiful my love?."

I nodded and asked " May we call her Freedom?."

She smiled at this and nodded so I took off my shoes and climbed into the bed along with her and stared down at my daughter she was the spitting image of her mother but she had my eyes and my hair I held her close and whispered " Welcome home my beautiful Freedom my name is Skyland/War and I am your daddy and this beautiful woman beside is your mother her name is Mary/ Warrior we are going to have lots of fun together".

The rest of my crew came in and were totally smitten with little Freedom soon it was time for us to leave Mary and our daughter alone to sleep and get to know each other better I kissed them both and departed back to the house where we made up the spare room into a nursey so we all agreed on sky blue and got the cot bed and all the baby stuff set up for the day they both come home and me and my daughter and my wife will be together and I will make sure nothing hurts them


End file.
